


RE: Party Pooper

by 4vrAFangirl



Series: Analysis: Salarian-Human Relationship Potential [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen, Imprinting, Paragon Commander Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4vrAFangirl/pseuds/4vrAFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief ficlet (a few days late) in honor of the Commander's birthday. While she is not actually in the fic herself, a certain Master-thief is doing her level best to secure her happiness by nudging a brainy and fast-talking Salarian into finally saying something or acting on how he feels about her. (Part 3 of: Analysis: Salarian-Human Relationship Potential series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	RE: Party Pooper

**Author's Note:**

> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? I write for all manner of fandoms and ships! Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

* * *

***Decryption complete***

* * *

 

 

<<Did you know Cerberus refers to you as 'the Professor' in all their files and communications? Even Miranda. Is that because you're an academic, or did you actually have a teaching post at one time? Because I have to say I'm having a hard time imagining that one.

And doesn't anyone on this ship know how Salarian names work? Not that I have a burning desire for everyone to start calling me Goto, but what is this club you and the Commander have going with everyone calling you by your clan name? Especially since as you point out, you technically don't have a clan.

Oh, and you absolutely should talk to Shepard about all these ramblings notes of yours. I may be new to the crew, but I'm certainly not blind. Or deaf! She mentions or talks about you with everyone at least twice as much as anyone else including her pilot and Turian-sniper best friends. And that's on top of the eyes she gives you. I'll make it simple.

She. likes. you.

As a possible romantic interest, just in case that wasn't clear enough.

And maybe once you stop trying to pick it all apart and over-analyze it like the mad scientist you are, you'll realize it doesn't matter whether it's some kind of weird or late-bloomer imprint or not. You protect her and look for her approval because you respect and admire her, and because if you're not already, you're well on your way to falling in love with her.

So pull your head out of your omni-tool and those datapads and go talk to her, Professor!>>

 

* * *

  ***You have one new unread message***

* * *

 

**Solus, M --- > Goto, K**

**Subject: Re:Hacking**

Ms. Goto-

I'm sure I don't have any idea what it is you are talking about with regard to the Commander. However, I would appreciate it if you would cease and desist with hacking my omni-tool and reading private documents. Would also like to take the opportunity to remind you, is in fact much easier to simply ping my omni-tool a message rather than leaving an encrypted note amongst journal entries while performing said hacking.

Cordially,

Mordin Solus

 

* * *

***You have one new unread message***

* * *

 

**Goto, K --- > Solus, M**

**Subject: Not buying it  
**

Right... Starting to see it now, you're both pig-headed and oblivious. Anyway it's nothing personal Professor, I've hacked all the crew member's omni's since I joined the Normandy. Not much to steal on a frigate like this besides information. Would you like to know what's on Miranda's? Or maybe you would be more interested in Shepard's...

 

* * *

  ***You have one new unread message***

* * *

 

 **Solus, M --- > Goto, K** 

**Subject: Nice Try  
**

Recognize what you are trying to do. Will fail. Will admit to being curious about XO Lawson's documents, still have not ruled out her hacking and spying on me as well, working on behalf of Cerberus and Illusive Man. Have no such doubts of purity of our Commander's intentions, and would prefer to respect her privacy- as should you. The Commander has always been an invaluable ally and friend to all of us. If there is something Shepard wished for us to know, she would tell us. Also seems receptive to answering questions if there is a specific query you have for her.

 

* * *

***You have one new unread message***

* * *

 

**Goto, K --- > Solus, M**

**Subject: Spoilsport  
**

A Gentleman and a scholar, Professor. Maybe I can see why she likes you. Alright, I'll stop hacking into her omni-tool. I was just trying to figure out when her birthday is. Would you believe the only one Miranda lists in her files is when they woke her up early on the operating table to escape their base? Pompous asses.

 

* * *

***You have one new unread message*  
**

* * *

 

 **Solus, M --- > Goto, K** 

**Subject: Conclusion?**

Did you find it? Commander Shepard's birthday?

 

* * *

***You have one new unread message*  
**

* * *

 

 **Goto, K --- > Solus, M** 

**Subject: Ha!  
**

I knew your curiosity would get the better of you! Strangely no, I couldn't find any mention of it in any of her files or documents. Even her bio on the Alliance Extranet page only gives the year. Someone has to know when her birthday is, right?

 

* * *

***You have one new unread message*  
**

* * *

 

  **Solus, M --- > Goto, K**

**Subject: Curious  
**

Failed to ask before- why is it you want to know when Shepard's birthday is?

 

* * *

***You have one new unread message*  
**

* * *

 

 **Goto, K --- > Solus, M** 

**Subject: Why not?**

Oh like you aren't now that I've mentioned it. Because as you point out Shepard has been one of the best allies and friends that any of us have ever had. She's taken a band of misfits and given us a safe haven, maybe not a home exactly, but certainly a sort of family. And what has she got in return? What has Cerberus, the Alliance, the Council, anyone given her for her troubles? Nothing, just more work and unfair, impossible things expected of her. A little surprise, something nice... She deserves that, don't you think?

 

* * *

***You have one new unread message*  
**

* * *

 

**Solus, M --- > Goto, K**

**Subject: Why wait?**

We cannot begin to guess how short or long this mission against the Collectors might be. If conclusion is that Shepard deserves something nice-I concur- would a surprise be any less meaningful if withheld until her birthday?

 

 

* * *

***You have one new unread message***

* * *

 

**Goto, K --- > Solus, M**

**Subject: Exactly!  
**

Would telling her you care about her be any less meaningful now, than after we have everything we need and hit the Omega 4 relay? You're easily one of the smartest minds on this ship, so don't even try to tell me you don't know as well as the rest of us do that there's a high probability some, maybe none of us, don't make it back from this mission. You're worried about being old? The rest of us might not live to be. You agreed Shepard deserves something nice, to be happy. What makes you so sure that can't happen with you?

 

* * *

***You have one new unread message***

* * *

 

 **Solus, M --- > Goto, K** 

**Subject: Off topic**

That is not what we were discussing. Am beginning to think this never had anything to do with a curiosity for solving the date of Shepard's birth, or doing something nice for her.

 

 

* * *

***You have one new unread message***

* * *

 

 **Goto, K --- > Solus, M** 

**Subject: Nope. Not at all**

That may not have been what you thought we were discussing, but it's absolutely what I was getting at. Alright you might have me with the birthday bit, honestly I'm not sure that it matters much when we chose to mark the day. But getting you to pull your head out of your ass and do something about the tension and chemistry between you two is totally doing something nice for her.

 

* * *

***You have one new unread message***

* * *

 

  **Solus, M --- > Goto, K**

**Subject: Lab results**

If this is the sole concern and purpose of your conversation, will be returning to tests I have been running that are in need of my attention. Would advise that you direct your matchmaking hobby towards other, more receptive targets.

 

* * *

***You have one new unread message*  
**

* * *

 

 **Goto, K --- > Solus, M** 

**Subject: Party Pooper!**

:-P

 

* * *

***You have no new unread messages***

* * *

 


End file.
